1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone, and more particularly, to the one that has plural speakers.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, digital entertainments become popular in our daily life. For example, the Digital Video Disc (DVD) has become a common household video player. The DVD player is basically equipped with the decoding function for the Dolby Digital System or Digital Theater System to decode the digital signal and output an analog signal to speakers, and then the speakers send out sounds. Multi-channel speakers are indispensable for a high quality digital entertainment in the daily life. Speakers with 5.1 channels are the familiar multi-channel speakers.
Nevertheless, in some circumstances where sounds may disturb other people, the speakers are prohibited. Instead, an earphone is a better choose. Designs for integrating higher quality multi-channel sound sources with slimmer earphones have been provided. Since the space in the earphone is not as large as the home theater, digital processing for sound signals is adopted by such as circuit design to obtain multi-channel surrounding sound effects, wherein the sound signals can be controlled through the digital processing, but relatively, the output sound field is inferior. Compare to the multi-channel speakers in the home theater, the conventional earphone is incapable of providing as such high sound quality and sound effects as the multi-channel speakers.